organizationeternalfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight Town
} |aka = TT, Tw.T. |realm = Realm of In-Between |locale = Near the Realm of Light |affiliation = Nothingness, Neutral |type = Kingdom Hearts Exclusive |leader = Mayor Olette |villain = unknown, possibly Nobodies }} Twilight Town is a world in the Realm of In-Between that is home to many non-Nobodies. It is a quiet, peaceful town, though hides many secrets. This world is the unofficial "homeworld" of almost all Nobodies. It is closer to the Realm of Light than any other world in the Realm of In-Between, and has a Gummi Route linking it to Radiant Garden. Locales Market Street Sunset Hill The Beach The Old Mansion The Underground Features The Struggle Trains Chain of Command Mayor Security and Police Force Nobodies For most Nobodies, Twilight Town serves as a birthplace, being a core world of the Realm of In-Between, and near to the Realm of Light, the original home of the Nobodies' true forms. The majority of Nobodies reform from the emptiness just outside the Old Manor, where they are greeted by another, elder Nobody and taken to the World that Never Was to be outfitted for their new life. As such, Twilight Town and the manor are extremely important locations to the Nobody community and is often a point of contest between they and the inhabitants of Twilight Town. Virtual Twilight Town Using technology taken from Radiant Garden, Ansem the Wise created a digital replication of Twilight Town, and set up the technology to enter this digital world as a User. He even replicated the Hearts of the citizens of Twilight Town in an attempt to create as lifelike a world as possible. However, he did not count on the replicated Hearts becoming real and the people of that world breaking away from his control and truly living of their own accord. The only notable flaws in the world of Virtual Twilight Town are the "Seven Wonders of Twilight Town," errors in coding in the system or corruption caused by invading Nobodies that have been noticed by the now-living programs. They include: *The Spooky Steps: Stairs that changed in number depending on whether you were going up or down. Likely an error in coding. Explained as the resident Rai's own incapability of counting. *The Friend from Behind the Wall: Large orbs fly out of a wall in an alleyway. Either an error in coding or Nobodies attempting to attack through a portal. Left mostly unexplained. *The Moans from the Tunnel: Creepy moans issue from the tunnel. When examined, Dusks take on the appearance of the resident Vivi and attack in large numbers. Explained as Vivi training causing the moans. In the real Twilight Town, the moans also exist, though it is only air coming in a vent, making eerie echos. This was likely simply a replication that the Nobodies took advantage of, not a flaw in the system. *The Doppelganger: Reports of people seeing copies of themselves. When examined, the shadowy reflection in a waterfall comes to life and attacks. Whether an attack by the Nobodies or an error in coding is unknown. Explained as people simply seeing a moving reflection in the waterfall. *The Animated Bag: A bouncing bag atop Sunset Hill. Explained as being a dog trapped in a garbage bag. Dog was in fact a Dusk. *The Ghost Train Mystery: A train with no driver appears and disappears at times. This is in fact a replication of the real mysterious train that travels to the Fabled Countryside, though as it leads nowhere, it causes glitches in the programs to keep people from boarding. *The Lonely Girl: A girl is reported being seen in the haunted Old Mansion. Explained as being just a curtain blowing in a draft, though in actuality, it was Namine, trying to see Roxas who was trapped within this world. Otherwise, what parts of the world were created were perfect replicas of the real Twilight Town. See Also *The World that Never Was *Castle Oblivion *Catherine Onland *Fabled Countryside *Master Yen Sid Category:World Category:Location